Napstablook/In Battle
Attacks : Note: All damages assume no armor and LV 1. * Napstablook starts crying magic tears that fall at a curved trajectory before falling straight. This attack does 3 damage per hit. * Napstablook starts crying long, wiggly tears that change direction upon approaching the walls, eventually falling once they are above the protagonist's SOUL. This attack does 3 damage per hit. * Harmless gray text that says "REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY." This always appears on the second turn and does not appear afterward in the battle. Strategy * After selecting the ACT, "Cheer" three times, Napstablook shows the protagonist their "Dapper blook" trick; they start crying again, but the tears move upwards to form a top hat on their head. Napstablook then stops attacking, awaiting the protagonist's response. Cheering Napstablook the fourth time will end the encounter. ** Selecting "Cheer" or "Flirt" will peacefully end the battle. * Any other action will make Napstablook morose. In this state, Napstablook's attacks begin to involve an extreme amount of tears. After six turns of cheering up, the attacks lower in intensity. After eight turns of cheering up, Napstablook returns to their normal state. It is then possible to cheer them up some more and end the encounter peacefully. Quotes ; Pre-Battle * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * ZZZZZZZZZZ... * (are they gone yet) * ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... * (This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.) * (This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep as usual.) (Hard Mode) ; In-Battle * oh, I'm REAL funny. Check * nnnnnnggghhh. Neutral * just pluggin along... Neutral * I'm fine. thanks. Neutral * I'd just weigh you down. Flirt * go ahead, do it. Threat * heh... Cheer * heh... heh... #2 * let me try... I call it "dapper blook" do you like it... #3 * I knew it... other action than "Cheer" or "Flirt" after showing "dapper blook" * oh no... after "Dapper blook" * oh gee... after "Dapper blook" * umm... you do know you cant kill ghosts, right? We're sorta incorporeal and all. I was just lowering my hp because I didn't want to be rude. sorry... I just made this more awkward... pretend you beat me... oooooooo Kill ; Post-Battle * I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice... ... oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way. ; Flavor Text * This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor... Check * Missed the memo and is the same difficulty as normal. in Hard Mode * Here comes Napstablook. Encounter * Here comes Napstablook. Same as usual. in [[Hard Mode]] * Napstablook is wishing they weren't here. Neutral * Napstablook is staring into the distance. Neutral * Napstablook is pretending to sleep. Neutral * The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity. Neutral * You gave Napstablook a patient smile. Cheer * Napstablook looks just a little bit better. after Cheer * You told Napstablook a little joke. #2 * Cheering seems to have improved Napstablook's mood again. after Cheer #2 * Napstablook wants to show you something. #3 * Napstablook eagerly awaits your response. after Cheer #3 * You give Napstablook a cruel look. Threat de:Napstablook/Im Kampf fr:‎Napstablook/En Combat pl:Napstablook/W walce ru:Напстаблук/В бою vi:Napstablook/Trong Trận zh:‎Napstablook/戰鬥中